The Impala's Partial Deflowering
by Natsuna-chan
Summary: Cas pops by while Sam is gone and Dean shows the angel how much he missed him. Title explains it all.


_The Impala's Partial Deflowering_

* * *

Dean tipped his beer back and downed the rest of its contents before throwing it into the nearby trees. He heard the fluttering of wings and grinned, leaning back slightly on the hood of the Impala. "Hello Dean," Castiel's smooth, gruff voice said.

"Cas," Dean replied as he wrapped his arms about his waist and pulled the angel close. The hunter kissed Castiel's cheek and jaw before he pressed his lips softly to the angel's own.

Cas gripped one of Dean's shoulders with one hand, the other pulling at the short strands of Dean's hair. Dean smirked and licked at Castiel's lower lip before sliding his tongue inside the hot cavern and exploring it. He straightened and slipped the trench coat off the angel's shoulders, falling silently to the ground.

Dean placed his hands on Castiel's shoulders, turned them around, and pushed him down so he lay on the hood of the Impala.

"Dean, on the car?" Cas asked as his tie and shirt were discarded. "Always have thought about fucking you on the car," Dean replied as he shucked off his own shirt before unbuttoning his pants and pulling down his zipper. Castiel moaned as Dean's pants fell down enough to see that the man wasn't wearing anything underneath the blue denim.

The hunter then undid Castiel's slacks and discarded them, his boxers going with them, before placing his hands on his hips and holding them down against the car.

"Dean~" Cas whined.

"Shh, baby, I'll take care of you," Dean replied as he nipped at the spot below the angel's ear. Cas whined and arched up, fingers curling into Dean's biceps. The hunter groaned and licked down his lover's stomach, grinning when Castiel grunted and arched up. The angel's eyes fluttered closed as Dean nipped at his hips.

Dean wrapped on hand around the angel's base before swallowing him down in one smooth motion. Cas bucked up and moaned something in enochian, trying to thrust his hips up but to no avail. The hunter pulled off with an indecent 'pop' before pulling three of his digits into his mouth and lathering them up. He deemed them slick enough and lowered them to Castiel's twitching hole; groaning when he pushed in the first digit.

He gave Cas no time to adjust, he just pulled it out and pushed it back in ruthlessly. Beneath him Castiel moaned and arched up, one of his hands gripping his cock firmly before it was swatted away.

Dean parted his lips and slipped his tongue into the slit just as he pushed in another finger. Cas arched up, whining when he hit the back of Dean's throat.

Dean smirked and hummed, rubbing his fingers against the spot he knew would make Cas writhe with pleasure. And that's just what Castiel did, only better; his cheeks flushed, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his mouth opened in a silent scream.

"Dean…stop, I want you i-ah-in me when I come," he moaned as Dean pushed in the third and final finger. Dean pulled off of Castiel's prick and nipped at his thigh; stretching and scissoring his fingers before pulling them out.

He licked his palm and stroked his cock; coating it in his saliva before nudging the head against the angel's hole. It opened up and tried to suck him in invitingly, so he pushed in and bottomed out; balls deep in his lover in one swift motion.

"Cas…fuck," the hunter groaned as his head was pulled down and he met Castiel's lips in a searing kiss.

"Fuck me already," Cas ordered breathlessly. Dean had no qualms with that. He just pulled out and pushed back in; fast and hard without warning into the angel's prostate.

Cas screamed in enochian and tugged at the strands of hair at the nape of the hunter's neck; rolling his hips down every time Dean pushed back in. Dean felt the coil in his belly grow tighter and tighter as his lover screamed and writhed under him.

"God, Cas you look so good like this. All sweaty and panting and begging for my cock," he groaned into Castiel's ear. The angel hummed and whimpered. "Dean…gonna come."

Dean didn't respond; just wrapped one hand around Castiel's cock, the other holding him down against the hood of the Impala. He thrust and thrust until Cas could no longer hold in his climax, and he screamed out his release.

Dean groaned and nipped at his lover's neck thrusting a few more times before he came inside the angel; his thrusts turning into a slow grinding of his hips. They panted and held on to each other as the high slowly crept away.

"I will never be able to look at your car the same way again," Castiel said. Dean smiled and kissed him soundly.

"Good," he whispered.

* * *

_**Fin**_


End file.
